An Alternative Lifestyle: Or Not?
by Modify the Lifestream
Summary: I left the village for a new dream. I'm older, stronger, and I now teach monsters, mages, and normal humans at a Revolutionary school. The problem? 1. Female only class, and enemies from the past. 2. New enemies. 3. My Withcblade and Kyuubi demand combat.


_**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any other series that may show up in this story. But, I absoulutly love the many series that will be thrown into it!**_

Yo! It's been awhile, and I have good news! I think.....perhaps....yes, it is good news. My new fic is now up and running, featuring..... lots of things......such as the stereotypical Naruto leaves Konoha things. Fun thing is, He _isn't_ going to come back, for **anything**. He might be followed, though.

-Speech-"There are 206 bones in the human body. I wonder how long it will take to break everyone of yours?"

-Thoughts/Telepathy-_'_._......Fuck me, this is __**not**__ good.....how the hell am I going to get out of this mess?"_

-Demon/Spirit/Summon speech-**"......I actually feel **_**sorry**_** for you right now, idiot. But only this once. You'll get no sympathy from me from now on."**

-Demon/Spirit/Summon thoughts-_**'Infidels! I'll **__**kill**__** you!'**_

-Techniques/Jutsu- (Spontaneous combustion-no-Jutsu)

-Locations/time-[ 208 Manga street, Majin District, Osaka.]

[Forty-eight hours after Sasuke retrieval mission deemed successful.]

It was raining.

The day I left, that is.

Heavy, dark clouds that blot out the sky, lightning roaring and arcing across their dark undersides like great serpents of the gods.

I love rain. It gives me some sense of, peace, when I feel it touch me, soaking me to the bone and cooling my overworked body when I've trained myself in the past to exhaustion and sometimes beyond it. I've been told that such training should have killed me by the few doctors who would treat me, though the nurses that looked after me always acted a bit, strange, considering that they always wanted to touch my facial marks. And then laughed themselves silly when I'd shiver and start purring.

God I hate my marks because of that. And it's all the _fox's_ fault for them too. That _powerful, sneaky bitch._

But back to the rain. This _particular_ rain sucked.

A **lot**.

It was a biting, stinging, rain, rain that comes down hard and pelts your body in sheets. It hurt.

A** lot**.

It soaked through my clothing, my skin, my_ muscle_ and_bone_. It was that certain kind of rain that cut through your body and pierced your very **soul,** channeling its energy into you, causing you to shiver, to freeze, and eventual, to simply break down from the sheer emotional pain it could bring.

Well, to a **normal** person in my situation, anyway.

But, I've never been, _normal_, have I?

Sasuke may have nearly killed me, at first, anyway, but I'd accomplished my greatest, and l_ast_, mission for my village.

And I had at least been able to say goodby to my precious people. The rain continued to pour, but even with the cold, a warm smile sprung across my face as memories rushed through my mind, of my past battles, my friends, my adventures, my accomplishments. But all of that had ended, and everything I'd done to this point was for naught.

I should have known better.

However, I still got something out of my exile, and I chuckled to myself as I felt the massive forbidden scroll bounce in tune on my back with my steps, a small beat forming from it and my footsteps as I raced my way through the pines and oaks and the redwoods around me. It was a, _comforting_, feeling, having it with me again.

Stealing the scroll was actually a spur of the moment plan of mine, as I hadn't planned on taking it with me with the few personal items I had, but I felt, _justified_, in my theft. And **extremely** satisfied that I pulled of such a impossible act _twice_. You'd have believed that after I stole it the _first_ time that they would have beefed up security around it, but **no**.

They left it out in the open, no **guards**, no** traps**, hell, not even a _**Genjutsu**_to even _try_ hiding it. It's like they _want_ to announce to the world that their **idiots** and _want _someone to steal the scroll!

They had made it _so_ easy for me, and I felt my grin widen as the fox inside of me laughed, her voice filled with unholy delight at what I done.

_Surprised?_ Yes, me and the fox weren't at each others throats, well, it was good natured death threats, and have been, 'talking cordially', with one another, and I have learned much from her. We were, friendly, with one another, and the fox no longer bitched about me using her chakra, as the agreement we come to almost a year ago gave us _both_ a reason to work with one another. I used her power when my own strength wasn't enough, and the carnage that we wrought together was _more_ then enough payment **and** entertainment for herself.

However, even before I met her, the fox had made herself useful while I hadn't know about her, and used her power not to _corrode_ the seal, but, _tweak it_, to her own benefit. I would be swearing for a long time about her dammed 'gifts', and sometimes wondering if they were really curses, even as she laughed herself silly until they day we die.

If we even _can_ die.

Mrs. **Bitchy** fox wasn't too clear on that subject, but if you can't kill me, I'll be around.

For _awhile_.

And from the looks of it, this _world _will be gone **long** before we are.

_Fuck._

_You._

_**Kami. **_

You sure as hell think this is a sick joke, leaving me the rest of eternity bound to her and those cursed mood swings of her's, but I'll find you one day, and then I'll shove a Rasenshuriken up your ass as I let the fox watch, and she'll laugh right along with me as we watch you **Suffer, Bitch**!

Anywho.....back to me and my harried fleeing.

I was soaked, hungry, pissed off, and in no mood to talk to anyone, even my soon-to-be constant companion that I'll _never_ be able to get rid of. Thought to be fair, I got over it several months ago.

I just bitch to her about it because it yanks her chain.

But that didn't stop me from increasing my speed, as I just _knew_ that their were shinobi sent after me. They were going to _try_ killing me anyway, but I wanted to at least have a **valid** reason for when they came after me. Hopefully it'll be some people I know, as they'll be alive to tell the village just what skill level I'm _really_ at, instead of the one I've led the majority of them to believe.....

_Idiots_, the lot of them.....

Fun, isn't it? Confusing and misdirection an entire village of shinobi into believing that I'm and ignorant, loudmouthed, idiotic blond with too much chakra and not enough brains. But then again, deception is a shinobi's best weapon, but I'm refusing to call myself one now, as shinobi have limits to what they can do. They may have their own codes, but those go on standby when they receive missions.

I happen to _like_ my life and the **code **that I stand by, so I think I'll quit and take up a new profession. I've learned all sorts of interesting things from the fox.

Maby I'll be a teacher?

"**.....I pity the students forced to learn from you, kid."** speak of the _devil_ and the bastard, or bitchy vixen, as the case may be, comes calling.

'_Oh __**shut **__up. Their's __**nothing **__wrong with me wanting to teach, is there?'_

"**I can think of several. One, you'll scar them for life. Two, your thirteen, and their's no school of education that I know off that will hire a newly turned teen-ager, and three, you have no credential what-so-ever to teach. And four, you wouldn't **_**survive**_** your first day, anyway."**

'_......Is that a __**bet**__?'_ I shot back, before a vindictive, fang filled smile spread across my face in glee.

'_**Shit.' **_

"**....um.....**_**no**_**?"** she replied back to my meekly, but I cut her off.

'_I think it was..... __**Fine**__. You don't think I can do it? All right. I'll become a teacher, and when I do, I win this bet. And I'll do it on the first try. When I win, you'll owe me a, __**favor**__. If I fail the first time, I'll owe you a favor, no,..... I'll let you have __**three**__ favors! Do we, have a __**deal**__?_'

I felt her twitch inside my mind, felt her tails thrashing in her cage, before smirking as a deep bellied laugh sounded in my mind. When she final calmed, she agreed.

"**As you wish, **_**child**_**! And I know exactly what I'm going to make you do for **_**my**_** three favors after you**_** lose.**_** However, you have more, **_**pressing**_** matters, so I suggest you put this in the back of your mind for know. we'll talk later, but I expect you to drive your pursuers into the **_**ground**_**!"** she roared to me, and my face lit up once agin as my canines increased in size and became fangs, poking out from my bottom lip, my fingers elongated and I cracked the joints in my hands as they became claws, and my face and eyes itched and my whiskers widened and darkened into slash marks, my eyes bled out into a bright crimson, matching those of my tenants even as the pupil split up the middle and thinned into black slits.

I growled slightly in agitation as several of my bodies joints popped as I grew an inch, and my muscles coiled as they expanded their mass as her youki coursed its way through me, super-charging my body.

Let them come, it would be a lot less fun for **me** if I was able to get away scot free, now wouldn't it? I sure as **hell** wasn't going to give up _my _scroll, and if they were going to send who I believed they were, I wouldn't mind destroying that one-eyed, porn reading bastard who taught his student an assassination technique that he used on me, and then had the _gall_ to accuse _me_ of irresponsibility for using my _rasengan_ to **defend myself with**!

I smiled as I caught several scents a few miles away to my south, and even among the sweat and blood tinged with them, I recognized them all, though I raised an eyebrow at three of them.

Huh.....

Never knew I was special enough to warrant having my own_ sensei'_s sent after me. Maby they _weren't_ here to kill me?

Bah! Who cares! I'll see what they want first, and then decide from there. Sort of, anyway.

I'm still going to kill Kakashi, though. That **bastards** been a pain in my neck since the day I was born.

Several hundred clones popped about around me, before nodding to me and speeding of in several directions, and I selected a nice clearing several miles ahead of me for a rest stop, and I laid back against one of the large stones jutting out from the grassy meadow, the forbidden scroll secured tightly against my back as I used it as a pillow and I let my hands fall to my lap, before closing my eyes and began to meditate.

I was only alone for a few minutes before several of my clones died, and I opened my eyes just as my pursuers entered the clearing, and I smiled brightly at them before speaking up in my loud, boisterous, idiot voice that my village has come to love _so much_!

"Wow! I must be the greatest super ninja alive to have all of you guys coming after me and the super awesome ninja scroll I stole!" he exclaimed brightly as he clapped his hands, a bright smile on my face, the innocence ruined by the pair of inch long fangs poking out from my bottom lip.

"My, my, so many people I know! Hi Kurenai-sensei, Anko-san, Shizune-nee-chan! Oh! And we have Inuzuka-san and Hatake-teme, too! Sending so many high level shinobi after little old me? I'm **touched**!"

I clapped my hands again as I laughed lightly at them, though it faded quickly as I smiled lightly at my teacher and her three friends, before glaring at Kakashi, my eyes boring into his single one before he flinched as I spoke again, my friendly tone gone.

"Shall we begin? Witty banter comes first many battles, and then you come for my head. However, I think you'll find I'm, **happily attached to it.**"

Kakashi didn't seem to get the hint as he focused his killing intent on me, thinking it would freeze me in place like an unbloodied Genin.

I simply stared at him as he began his tirade.

"Naruto Uzumaki, your in violation of Konoha law, having both stolen the forbidden scroll, disabling several of our Chunin for life, and causing widespread property damage. The Sandaime may have let you off the first time you stole the scroll, but as a shinobi, stealing the scroll is....."

"I'm not a shinobi, **teme**. The council stripped me off my rank, possessions, and froze my bank assets. Then they _exiled_ me, _daring_ me to come back to Konoha on **pain of death**. Seeing as I'm no longer as a shinobi, I'm no longer bound by shinobi law, and since I've been exiled, I'm not even a Konoha _civilian_, and those laws have no sway over my actions either. You've screwed yourselves over with this mission. Sending so many shinobi after a simple 'civilian' with little reason, and you can't allow the information about me to be leaked, so its going to look bad on Konoha's resume despite your success or not, and thus this mission must be done in secret in order to prevent leeks. I wonder how many people actually know about this... is Tsunade-nee-chan even _aware_ of this mission? Or is this something the council put together to get rid of me once and for all?"

"Disregard his comments, we have our orders. Obtain the scroll, by _any_ means necessary." Kakashi spoke, before accelerating his way towards me in the blink of an eye.

I simply smiled at him, my eyes lighting up in glee as the foxes energy bled from my body, Kakashi's Raikiri-(Lightning Edge/Blade) roaring to life in his right palm as he tried plunging it through my chest, only for me to catch his wrist with my left hand, my right hand curving under his elbow. Using it as a base, I swung my body forward and upwards, my heels slamming into his face as I let him go, launching the bastard backwards in an arc as his headbands steel plate cracked from the force as he blew several trees apart into splinters as he crashed through them. I landed lightly on all fours, my face split in a vulpine grin and a chilling laugh erupting from my chest as I was fed more of the foxes chakra, her own laugh echoing through my mind as her chakra bubbled and crackled around my body, forming a single, puffy tail that waived lazily behind me.

I may be strong enough to handle the average Jounin, but I wasn't _arrogant_ enough to think I could take out two former ANBU captains, two high Jounin **and **an experienced Chunin who was most likely Jounin level anyway, along with her Chunin level nin-dogs all at once.

I didn't have the skills or experience, even if I naturally had more chakra than all of them _combined._

But with some, _help_?

I felt my heartbeat increase at the absolute _insanity _of it as I felt my access to my tenants chakra deepen, and I was able to barley skim the surface of her bottomless chakra, and since I was outnumbered and couldn't _normally_ fight them one-one-one, I'll fight them on my own terms.

By _overwhelming_ them one-by-one.

I blinked as vines and bark began slithering their way around my body, a large tree towering its way behind me, the tree limbs closing around me, my body ensnared in its bark and limbs, my arms held to the side in a crucified pose, even as my beautiful sensei melted her upper body through the wood and held a kunai to my throat, though I was pleased to notice the was trying her dammed hardest to hold in her tears.

_Good_. That meant that she really didn't want to fight me, and was only attacking me because of orders, and I happily added to her to my small list of those most precious to me. The only reason I hadn't added her sooner was because I was unsure of her real intentions as my sensei, as she kept to herself and was an adept shinobi. She never lied to me, but I haven't lived this long by trusting everyone I've met.

"Interesting position you have me in, Kurenai-sensei. Genjutsu? _Really_? _**Please**_. I know its what you've trained yourself _extensively_ in, but do you think this will hold me?"

I grinned as I flexed my arms, before the wood cracked and snapped around me, exploding into splinters as I tore my fist out from the wood, my feet coming next as I back flipped up and over Kurenai's head and up the tree, before tearing my other hand out and using it to grab her at the back of her outfit, before hauling her up in front of myself, her back to my chest, and slamming my heels into her back and sending her rocketing her into a tree several meters away. Her body made a sickening crack as she impacted against it chest first, and I winced slightly as she coughed up blood as she slid down it and landed on her side, twitching as she struggled to get up.

And I substituted myself instantly as I felt a faint pulse of chakra, laughing slightly as the stump where I previously stood was decimated by over a dozen flying snakes. Seems I've found Anko-san.

I smiled at that, even as another chakra tail formed behind me to join the first, and one of my most favorite individuals in the village came after me, peppering the forest and ground around me where I dodged and landed with senbon, shuriken, kunai, throwing knives, and any other kind of deadly, pointy objects of pain and death she could get her hands on. Even as she tracked me, she still managed to cackle happily to herself as she screamed at me to stay still and take my punishment like a man.

I was happy for her, but even if she was playing with me, she still had orders.

And I wasn't going to be around when she became serious and I'd have little choice but to kill her.

We'd become, friends, I suppose. I looked her up after the failed Chunin exams and asked her to train me some since I didn't feel like I was making much progress. The following two-month-hell after I went and helped retrieve Tsunade _sucked._

A **lot**.

Despite this, we learned much about one another, and found only few differences about our lives, such as the reason most of Konoha treated us with such distaste, though mine was more widespread, and it was her friends she owed her loyalty too, though she'd still obey the village.

Which brought us to the reason she was,_ playing_, with me, and I had yet to attack her with any seriousness. However, I have things to do, and I wasn't going to accidently _die _while we were playingwith one another.

So I fought back, smiling sadly as several thousand Kage Bunshins exploded into being around me, before charging her as she gaped at me. She destroyed around half of them with a variety of Jutsu, weapon skills, and Taijutsu moves before collapsing to her knee's in exhaustion, her chakra depleted and her stamina tank running on fumes. She had quiet a bit of both, much higher than any normal Kunoichi of her level, but it still paled in comparison to my own normal stores, now supercharged with demonic chakra.

I landed lightly a few meters away before slowly making my way towards her, her own eyes gazing up at me, silently begging me to come back. I simply slammed a youki covered fist up int her stomach, feeling her convulse as she choked up blood, her eyes rolled into the back of her head and she sagged forward, collapsing bonelessly on my shoulder, unconscious. I gave her about fifteen minutes before she would awake in a great deal of pain. I simply sent the rest of my clones out to act as distractions for the rest of the shinobi, as I had something to do that was more important than _them_ right now.

For the next several minutes I flew through seals, pouring chakra into my hands before I slammed by palms into Anko's shoulder, injecting my chakra into the cursed seal that **bastard** snake Orochimaru gave her. I felt myself laugh as it began to smoke and kiss as steam wafted of it, its form breaking up and dissolving slowly before my eyes, and leaving behind nothing but bare, unmarred skin.

This was my last gift to her, and I was able to remove it because of the knowledge I gained from the forbidden scroll. It contained a technique that could remove seals, but the stronger they were, the number of times repeating the handseal chain increased, and the massive amount of chakra required increased. It was forbidden because of its slow rate of use and the massive amount of chakra it took, _both _of which could get a shinobi killed on the field. I took to it like a fish in water because of my reserves, and it took me about an hour to learn enough to tear apart the seals used on a storage scroll in less than a second, and I thanked myself for learning the Kage Bunshin technique, as it had allowed for me to gain extra time to learn more techniques from the scroll, about ten in all in the past three days I'd been running.

I withdrew my hands as I stood up, gazing at her mildly with some softness, and as I tapped my fingers against my kunai pouch, I grinned and took off, going off in search of Shizune-nee-san.

She found me first, much to my surprise, throwing several needles at my arms and legs as she kept to the foliage, even as my chakra tails batted them away with little effort. I turned my attention to her as she withdrew more needles, setting them in between her fingers and crossing her arms in front of her chest in a defensive gesture, tears running down her face.

"**Why**?! Why did you do this?! You _knew_ they'd send shinobi after you?! Why would you give them a reason to kill you Naruto?!"

I let her scream obscenities at me for several minutes afterwards, meeting them with a small, patient smile before I blurred and vanished. I reappeared in front of her startled face, my fingers crackling as they made a fist, before I slammed it upwards into her stomach, her body contorting as electricity sparked from the impact and coursed through her body, a horrified and betrayed look gracing her normally cute features. Her fall landed herself on my shoulder as I supported her twitching, paralyzed body, before dropping to my knees as I gently laid her down, before I started disarming her.

I added various equipment of hers to my own collection as I saw fit, most noticeable her medic-nin kit, though I raised an eyebrow at several of the poisons she carried. The were notoriously hard to find, and opening one with a red bottle and a purple liquid inside it, and taking a sniff, I smirked. This toxic little toy could kill a Jounin in several minutes, inhaled as fumes or injected into the bloodstream by a weapon wound or sprinkled into a targets food.

"I did this because I could, Shizune-nee-san. They were going to send shinobi after me anyway, and I I've always wanted to be remembered. What better way than to be the one who's stolen their forbidden scroll twice successfully. Also," my features darkened slightly as I continued.

"I did it to spite the bastards. I bled for them, and nearly died on several occasions for them. I defended Kohona with my life, and I'm repaid with _exile_ and a _death warrant_ simply because **they** don't like the **bitch fox** in my stomach. However," my glare turned into a fang filled grin as my eyes lite up, and another chakra tail appeared behind me,

"_I_ got in the last prank. After all, I dyed the ANBU forces uniforms bright pink, putt sneezing powder in their face masks, graffitied the academies walls with spray paint cans, and then started blowing up the apartments of many shinobi that hate me, though I was at least generous enough to use seals that would go off _after_ they were a safe distance away. I gave me two days before they found out both I and the scroll were missing, didn't it, Shizune-nee-chan?"

Dear, dear Shizune simply stared at me, closely resembling a dumfounded fish, before she burst out laughing as more tears began to leek from her cobalt eyes, and I left her as I took up my scroll again, her saddened laughter trailing after me since she could do nothing about it.

I found Kurenai where I left her, still struggling to her feet, though it seemed we had a new, guest.

The Inuzuka and her nin-dogs had tracked me down, and from the looks of it, were intending on taking me head-on. I believed I've already proved that superior numbers are _nothing_ against me in the past. They charged me on all fours, her dogs transforming into beast clones of herself, jumping up and spinning around themselves as the formed Tsuuga's, each of them coming at me from a different direction.

I smirked as I folded my arms across my chest, my fingers blurring on each hand as I formed one-handed seals. When they were within ten feet of me, I lifted my right foot off the ground, before slamming it back down, and I watched in amusement as Inuzuka-san stared in shock as massive, jagged earth pillars erupted around me, and she and her partners slammed face first into them at tornado speeds, the defensive Jutsu coming into affect less than a foot from themselves and cutting through the Tsuuga's tips, giving them little time to cancel their Jutsu to get out of the way.

I uncrossed my arms as I ascended to one of the spires with a small jump, laughing at the sight of the four knocked unconscious, their faces flush up against the rocks. They were luckily I'd only used earth to create them instead of rock particles, as the impact would have killed them at those speeds. Their were several variations of the Daton Jutsu I just used, courtesy of the forbidden scroll, but I didn't feel like killing them for only doing their jobs.

I cracked my fingers several times as I watched the downed shinobi, a smirk spreading across my face as my pupils dilated into needle thin slits as I launched myself backwards, the spire in front of me exploding as several nin-ken dogs burrowed their way upwards, their fangs missing my body with but a few seconds to spare. My eyes narrowed in annoyance as the silver haired bastard landed behind his dogs, he left hand on his right wrist as his right hand crackled and pulsated with chakra.

"You have no where else to run, **traitor**." he commented as his dogs surrounded me, padding softly around me, their growls low and threatening, but with a hint of fear, as they bared their fangs.

I simply tilted my head to the side, my feral grin growing slightly, slipping out a bit more of my enlarged fangs, my eyes dancing with mirth and amusement as the fiery storm of demon energy died around me and started to siphon itself back into my body, and the physical changes that the chakra granted me melted away, returning me to my original form.

However, my pupils remain slitted.

"Really now, teme... Do you think its so _easy_? Are you really so stupid as to think that I'm so weak, that _you _could be kill me?"

I spoke calmly, _sedately_, a light smile on my face as my fingers went to my jacket, before unzipping it and shrugging it off. Kakashi would do nothing to me at the moment, foolishly believing himself far superior in strength and skill as a shinobi that no matter what I would do, he would kill me because of how I had done in the academy. A muffled thumb echoed from behind my back as the ground cracked several feet in all directions after it impacted the ground. I removed the warmer's around my arms and took them out from underneath my legs before throwing them behind me, my smile increasing as they kicked up a cloud of dust from the impact. I stepped out of my shinobi sandles before setting them behind me, before unbuckling my weapons holster and supply pouch and my thigh and left hip, respectively

I reached around to my side and unbuckled the straps that held my steel-plated under armor in place and then shrugging it off. The plates and Kevlar had cost me a pretty yen, and I wasn't about to loose the only set I had to what I was about to do. I slung my steel fishnet shirt off as well, leaving me bare chested and clothed with only my orange pants, my seal darkening and flickering into existence over my stomach as my happy, but highly disturbing grin widened, and my eyes narrowed into a hooded gaze as I stared at the now slightly sweating Sharingan Kakashi.

My arm slowly made its way upwards towards my forehead before my pointer and index finger tapped lightly against the symbol of the leaf village strapped to my forehead, a slow, steady beat echoing from the bloodied metal. I curled my fingers up and underneath the band before slipping it off and over my hair, the knot tying it together holding as I held the steel plate in my fist. I tossed it back with a negligent glance as it landed on my piled clothing.

"Well, Kakashi? Do it. **Kill** me. You hold all the cards, all the advantages, all the strengths...save one, of course." I uttered in a pleasant tone.

My right hand tightened into a fist as the joints popping, while my left hand's fingers started to twitch, before my disturbing smile dissolved into an pleased, hungry smile. My slitted pupils grew thinner, and my pulse started pounding in my ears as the bastard stepped closer.

"You really _should_," I began as a vicious grin split my face, my whisker marks faded from my cheeks, and a pair of thin, jagged purple lines slithered their way upwards from my chest and along the sides of me neck, before edging their way up my cheeks and resting a half inch or so beneath my eyes. My eyes closed as my breathing grew ragged, small puffs of steam streaming from my mouth with each breath. I bent down at my waist and I started to tremble, before my eyes shot open, encased in a silver glow.

"_Look_ **underneath**,......"

Bonded to my right wrist was a black, metallic band, a image of a two sided split heart, one of the parts curving down to create a pointed tail, while in its center a deep, crimson eye with a slitted pupil glared out at the world from the back of it. My wrist pulsated with a crimson light, before the glow encompassed my wrist, even as I threw my head back and screamed out in a blend of bliss, pleasure, and rage as my body started to transform.........

"_**The Underneath**_!"

Author Notes:

Not much to say, but, we'll see what kind of questions will occur from this fic.

Much of what is said is vague, but it will be explained as the story progresses, such as why Naruto has a different sensei's, how he met the others, and just what that fun little bracelet on his wrist will do for the blond in the future.

Over and Out.


End file.
